The present invention relates to real estate lockboxes and other secure entry systems. Lockboxes are used in the real estate industry to contain the keys of houses listed for sale. Prior art lockboxes have primarily been mechanical devices which allow access to a secure compartment by use of a conventional key. Such lockboxes and keys, however, have had numerous disadvantages. These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention and a great number of new features have been provided.
One feature of the present invention is the provision of a code entry keypad on a lockbox key, rather than on the lockbox itself, thereby eliminating an opportunity for lockbox vandalism and preventing unauthorized passersby from communicating with the lockbox.
Another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby different keys can be programmed to become inoperative after different periods of time.
Yet another feature of the invention is the ability of the lockbox to be reprogrammed in the field.
Still another feature of the invention is the ability of the lockbox to be interrogated by a user to learn the number of times the lockbox has been accessed without returning the lockbox or an interrogating key to a central location.
Yet another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby a user can receive temporary authorization to access lockboxes owned by other real estate boards.
Still another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby lockbox battery power is conserved and solenoid work is reduced by delaying energization of unlocking solenoids until the lockbox is actually being opened.
Yet another feature of the invention is the use of several independent lockbox battery monitoring criteria to avoid lockbox battery failure.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of two lockbox locking solenoids that are reciprocally mounted so that if one is jarred to an unlocked state, the other is jarred to maintain a locked state.
Yet another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby a manufacturer can provide a variety of different keys to its customers without tooling up several different manufacturing lines.
Still another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby real estate boards or agencies can limit the operations that individual keys can perform.
Yet another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby a user can log into a lockbox's access log without opening the lockbox.
Still another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby an agent who has listed a house can require visiting agents to enter an auxiliary access code before being allowed to open the lockbox.
Yet another feature of the invention is the ability of the lockbox to render certain keys inoperative until they are reprogrammed.
Still another feature of the invention is the recording of detailed diagnostic data about recent lockbox and key operations in order to facilitate resolution of anomalous lockbox and key behavior.
Yet another feature of the invention is the ability of the lockbox to recognize the keys of preselected users and to prohibit them from opening the lockbox
Still another feature of the invention is the ability of the lockbox and key to cooperate so as to update a list of keys that are to be prevented from executing lockbox functions.
Yet another feature of the invention is the use of a low power, yet long range electromagnetic communications technique for exchanging signals between lockbox, key and stand components.
Still another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby a user can enter the keystrokes needed to operate the lockbox into the key's keypad before the key is engaged with the lockbox, thereby facilitating operation of the lockbox in awkward or poorly lit locations.
Yet another feature of the invention is an arrangement whereby the access log maintained in the lockbox can be marked so that less than the entire contents of the log can be supplied to a requesting user.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.